Arranged Marriage
by CheshireSaxon
Summary: Kurt didn't know who he would be paired with, but he hoped that he'd be happy. That he'd get along with them. That he wouldn't hate the other boy . Sebastian just wanted to Be with someone. He just wanted to matter to someone else.


Kurtbastian glee

Arranged Marriage AU

Before your 16th birthday you take 3 tests, the first is a personality test , the 2nd about your looks, your sexuality and what you like in a partner,  
the third test is filled out by friends and family all about you.

Kurt was matched with Sebastian Smythe a parisian national who recently moved to Ohio to live with his father .  
Couples have 1 week together before the wedding , the week is spent with family who also have to learn to get along.  
When Kurt and Sebastian first met they spent 5 minutes mostly having snarky banter till Sebastian surged down and kissed Kurt.  
Who angerily kissed back before pulling away and slapping Sebastian across the face leaving the taller teen with a shit-eating grin. Kurt refused to be alone with Sebastian during most their visits the family mostly discussed living arangements, new apartments, Sebastian attending Mckinely .  
Kurt made it quite clear that he was planning the wedding.  
they were all surprised though that no matter what happened during these meetings that Kurt would walk Sebastian to the door, step down onto the porch and kiss Sebastian on the cheek, give him a soft smile and whisper a 'goodnight Sebastian '

The wedding was perfect , designed just like Kurt wanted the vows were the normal Arranged Marriage vows for homosexuals since they were different then heterosexual cermionies. Food had been served they had already cut the cake , Kurt had squealed sliding frosting over Sebastian's cheek.  
He was sitting with Mercedes and Sam who had been married earlier this year , they were talking when Sebastian sauntered over "babe " Kurt hummed looking up raising an eyebrow at the offered hand "c'mon time to dance " Kurt looked around noticing that it was time for them to dance, he stood gracefully taking his new husbands hand.

They danced slowly Kurt's arms around Sebastian's neck and the taller teen's larger hands on his hips.  
Sebastian hummed along to the song they had picked, he leaned his chin on top of Kurt's head "thank you "  
Kurt tilted his head slowly so he could met teal green eyes "for what?" Sebastian smiled caressing Kurt's back "for planning this i always assumed i'd have a courthouse wedding my mother was estatic when you demanded to plan today"  
Kurt blushed " i've been planning my wedding since i was 6 when my dad explained the whole arranged marriages thing i was 14 and livid but as i started to understand i had made several choices no matter who i married i would plan my wedding, i would live my life "

Sebastian brought his hand up to caress Kurt's cheek "im going to kiss you .. "  
Sebastian's lip turned up " dont hit me this time "  
Kurt giggled and tipped his head so Sebastian could kiss him , Kurt's giggles subsided as Sebastian sucked on his lip . They danced (mostly swayed) for the rest of the reception, they got changed and Carole and Annalise escorted Kurt and Sebastian to the black town car .  
Kurt leaned against Sebastian quietly "so .. they're sending us to a hotel?"  
Sebastian hummed "i dont think so , probably the apartment considering we have school on Monday "  
Kurt pressed his face into Sebastian's neck "im a virgin"

Sebastian hummed squeezing Kurt's hip "i know.. Mercedes told me "  
Kurt blushed "so.. you'll be gentle ?" Sebastian smiled "promise "

they did appear at the Apartment it was perfectly located between kurt and Sebastian's homes and Mckinely high.

Kurt looked around, Carole and Annalise had taken all of his and Sebastian's suggestions, he could hear Sebastian speaking with the driver while putting their bags in the living room.  
Kurt entered the bedroom going to the closet to slip off his shoes and tux it left him in a white undershirt and small dark briefs. Kurt went into the bathroom to quickly rinse his hair in the sink, he came out his hair wet and flat with droplets of water sliding down his neck to see Sebastian standing in their bedroom in nothing but tight white briefs.  
"Oh "Kurt blushed and Sebastian smiled "hey thought you were in the shower "  
Kurt shifted "no i .. um just washing the hairspray out "  
Kurt swallowed and stepped forward, Sebastian offered a hand which Kurt took they pressed together.  
"You ready?"  
Kurt hummed wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck "yes "he whispered, Sebastian lifted him kissing him softly .

Kurt woke the next morning wrapped in muscular arms, he smiled softly before carefully getting up he pulled on Sebastian's discarded white dress shirt buttoning it partially and rolling up its sleeves while first going to the bathroom then heading to the kitchen. Kurt made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage he set the two made plates on the breakfast tray along with one glass of orange and one glass of apple juice.  
Kurt walked down the hall and as he entered the bedroom he found Sebastian climbing back into bed "hey "  
Kurt smiled walking over, Sebastian took the tray so Kurt could climb up onto the bed.

They ate giving eachother syrup morning kisses, kurt hopped up to put the tray on the long oak dresser and when he turned Sebastian was staring at him .  
Dark green eyes moved over Kurt's body "is .. that my shirt?"  
Kurt blushed tugging at the shirttails "uh... yeah " Sebastian smirked "c'mere"  
kurt bit his lip but climbed back onto the bed and straddling Sebastian's hips "yes Bas?" Sebastian kissed him sliding his hands up the shirt " mm your gorgeous " Kurt blushed .

Monday morning Kurt stood outside in the school parking lot "Sebastian- " the taller teen kissed his husband "stop fussing baby " Kurt swallowed "alright " Sebastian slid his arm around Kurt's waist as they made their way across the parking lot. Their matching rings stood out clearly plus their wedding had been in the paper.  
Most married couples got clear paths considering legally they were adults and you got in Legal trouble if you mess with a married couple.  
They went to the office for Sebastian's schedule and a few forms for the soccer and baseball teams, Kurt stopped by his locker blushing softly when Sebastian leaned in front of him and stretched out his body.  
Kurt squeaked when Sebastian grabbed his hips and pulled him close laughing, Kurt smacked Sebastian's chest "jerk!" Sebastian kissed his neck "adorable "

The day went well mostly Sebastian got irritated after the 3rd time he had to stand up in front of the class and introduce himself , by the last class when he was asked why he had transfered Sebastian had simply raised his hand and said " my husband " that was explanation enough.  
Sebastian had texted Kurt asking where the choir room was they had talked about it and Sebastian said he would just wait with Kurt till they told him if he made the Soccer team.  
Sebastian had only met a handful of the New Directions since the wedding ceremony had been relatively small , Sebastian entered the class room nodding at Finn,Mercedes,Sam and Rachel.

Kurt smiled when he entered and found Sebastian lounging in a chair between Sam and Finn " hey "  
Sebastian smiled pulling kurt on to his lap "hey beautiful " Kurt giggled kissing Sebastian softly twining their fingers together "nice first day ?" Sebastian hummed "mostly every single teacher wanted me to introduce myself and explain why i transfered though i figured the ring on my finger was self explantory"  
Kurt giggled "you know your pretty sexy when your agitated" Sebastian smirked "oh yeah?"

They were cut off by "damn lady lips didnt know you were such a public performer"  
Kurt blushed rolling his eyes but Sebastian stiffened " shut up Santana " Kurt blinked when he noticed Sebastian's tightened jaw "whatever at least he's hot " Kurt smoothed his fingers over his husbands jaw "yes he is , and whats your excuse for missing my wedding " Santana rolled her eyes "you know how i feel about that i didnt go to Aretha's why would i go to yours "  
Kurt sighed but turned back to Sebastian who was looking at him curiously , kurt kissed his cheek before turning back to the glee club meeting.

It took 10 minutes for to notice Sebastian and when he did he stared "uh.. is this our new transfer student ? " Sebastian for once remained quiet but Kurt smiled "yes , Mr. Shue this is Sebastian Smythe my husband "  
the teacher nodded "right i read about your wedding in the paper, congratulations Kurt" "oh Kurt does that mean your not a hummel anymore ?" Kurt hummed softly "i decided on hyphenating Kurt Hummel-Smythe , Sebastian decided on keeping his name though "  
Rachel frowned "but what about your kids ? " Sebastian opened his mouth but Kurt squeezed his hands "they'll be Smythe's i just like the hyphenation it works well with my name "

They went grocery shopping then home Kurt put them away then they sat down to do homework, Sebastian was unusally quiet. Kurt finished and went to shower, he cleaned a little before starting dinner .  
"I uh.. have Friday dinners with my family would you like to come?" Sebastian looked up from the counter "uh.. sure " Kurt sighed turned " Bas whats wrong?" Sebastian swallowed "you want kids?"  
Kurt blushed "i .. uh eventually but yes i do "  
Sebastian nodded slowly "i .. mean logically i knew that we would have to have kids i just .. and its not that i dont want kids i do i just"  
Kurt walked around his fingers sliding through honey brunette hair "Bas"

Sebastian swallowed "i had this boyfriend Colin, in paris who has a little brother Austin he was 4 and i got along great with him he was so cute and i would help babysit him to be honest i got along better with Austin then i did with Colin. Colin thought it was weird he said i was too friendly and that it creeped him out , i broke up with him i just - i like kids and they like me so .. i had hoped my partner would want kids too "

Kurt tipped his head and kissed Sebastian "your going to be an amazing father "

It was after dinner , Kurt was picking out his outfit for tomorrow when he swallowed and turned "Sebastian i need to tell you something "  
the teen nodded " alright "  
Kurt walked over setting his hands on Sebastian's knees " promise you wont freak out " Sebastian frowned but nodded "i wont freak out "  
Kurt fidgeted "i.. im a carrier "  
Sebastian sighed nodding slowly he reached out and pulled Kurt up on to his lap "mm i sort of .. guessed that you were " Kurt frowned "how ?" Sebastian smiled reaching down pressing his fingers to Kurt's lower abdomen "your very careful always washing yourself thoroughly besides you made me either wear a condom or cum on your stomach even though we had test results and im clean. " Kurt blushed pressing his face into Sebastian's neck "why didnt you say something ?"

Sebastian smiled stroking Kurt's back "i wanted you to trust me enough to tell me "  
Kurt lifted his head and kissed Sebastian who held him close.  
when he pulled away he kissed down Kurt's neck"you want to get changed for bed ?"  
Kurt purred nuzzling into Sebastian , he pressed his lips to the teens tan skin " make love to me instead ?" Sebastian smiled "alright "

They didnt really fight but with Kurt's naturally fiestiness and Sebastian's naturally prickliy personality they did butt heads alot . They did have a lot of disagreements but no out right fights.  
Alot was that kurt was a very emotional person and Sebastian had a hard sarcastic sense of humor.

"Hey baby "  
Kurt shifted continuing his talk with Mercedes who raised an eyebrow.  
Sebastian sighed wrapping an arm around Kurt "will you excuse us Mercedes "  
the diva laughed "of course "she turned walking over to her own husband across the hall.  
Kurt faced Sebastian arms crossed over his chest "what " Sebastian sighed "baby you cant still be mad at me " Kurt gave him his bitch glare "you promised " Sebastian groaned "yes i did and im sorry i cant make it but baby please its one dinner ,i have to go to this event with my parents im sure Burt and Carole will understand" Kurt pouted pressing his face into Sebastian's collarbone "i know i .. it was going to be our first dinner together with my family " Sebastian frowned "ive had dinner with your family before "  
Kurt blushed "not as a married couple "  
Sebastian's eyes widened in understanding " oh baby "he tipped Kurt's chin up and kissed him softly "i promise next Friday I'll be there okay "  
Kurt sighed "fine " Sebastian grinned sliding his hands low on Kurt's back and kissing him while moving his body to lean against the metal lockers, kurt giggled sliding his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Damn white boy "  
Kurt blushed brightly pulling away from his husband staring at his bestfriend "uh.. 'Cedes "  
Mercedes laughed Sebastian grumbled into Kurt's neck whining about bestfriends interrupting perfectly good makeout sessions. Kurt giggled taking Sebastian's hand and following Mercedes into the cafeteria for lunch.  
Mercedes leaned against Sam watching Kurt and Sebastian "so.. you think Kurt's pregnant ?" Sam jerked looking at his wife "what ? " the diva smirked "well Kurt has been really needy and affectionate lately i was only curious "  
Sam shrugged "have you asked him ? Or Sebastian "  
it was proper to ask the dominant when it came to asking about a couples children or any possible pregnancies.

Mercedes paused "If Kurt is pregnant i doubt either of them know it was only a question"

Kurt met Mercedes curious gaze, he raised an eyebrow in question.  
But Mercedes only mouthed 'later' kurt frowned but nodded.

It was right before glee and the were at there lockers when Kurt asked Mercedes about it "I ... its not exactly proper but Sam and I were wondering.. "  
Kurt hummed "yes?"

"Are you pregnant?"  
Kurt's whole body tensed his expressive blue eyes staring at Mercedes "w-what ?"  
Mercedes shifted "its just you seem to be really needy and affectionate lately with Sebastian so I was only curious about it"  
Kurt swallowed "I... I dont know "  
he then spun Mercedes quickly followed him into the choir room.  
Kurt dropped into the chair beside Sebastian instead of into his lap.  
the taller teen frowned "baby is everything okay?" Sebastian placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder making the smaller teen stiffen. Mercedes leaned over whispering quickly in Kurt's ear " snap out of it kurt your scaring Sebastian"  
kurt blinked slowly relaxing before he stood abruptly.  
Mr. Shue frowned " kurt were in the middle of glee"  
kurt grabbed Sebastian's hand "sorry I need to speak to my husband"  
he then pulled Sebastian out of the classroom to find an empty one "kurt babe slow down "

kurt closed the door staring up at Sebastian "babe whats going on ?"  
" Mercedes thinks I'm pregnant " Sebastian's mouth fell open in surprise, but then he frowned "well ... actually "  
kurt swallowed "my dad has pregnancy tests... I'll use one tonight okay?" Sebastian stepped forward staring into blue eyes "are you freaking out because you dont want to be pregnant or because you didn't realize it "  
kurt met his crystal green eyes " I didn't realize that my behavior meant i was pregnant " Sebastian frowned "your behavior ?"  
Kurt blushed " Mercedes said I've been really needy and affectionate" Sebastian shook his head "baby " he kissed kurt softly " were in the honeymoon stage but were also an affectionate couple if your pregnant then we'll plan for a baby if your not then your not either way its okay " kurt leaned into sebastian "we talked about this " Sebastian nodded kissing his neck "yes we did we both agreed after graduation we'd have a more in depth discussion but its okay if your pregnant"


End file.
